Leo VS Amu
by AnimeLover 569
Summary: Amu gets possessed by a deathgalian and Leo tries his best to save her.
1. Chapter 1

**Another Leo/Amu fic because I love them so much! Also taking a break from my beast force fanfic**

* * *

 **Leo woke up and saw the others but Amu**

"Where's Amu?"Leo asked

"Uncle gave her money to go and buy groceries"Yamato said

"Ok, well see ya"Leo said, he went out of the tree house

"His girl obsession gotten worse, now he's after Amu"Tusk said

"Don't worry Tusk, Amu can take care of herself"Sera said.

"Hope you're right"Tusk said

 **Leo ran to the market and met up with Amu**

"Leo-kun, what are you doing here?"Amu asked

"I wanted to help you carry your groceries"Leo answered

"Wow, Leo-kun you're so kind"Amu said, she gave Leo her bags, but their tails reacted

"Deathgalian"Leo said, they ran to where the deathgalian is, Yamato, Sera and Tusk joined the others

"Thats a weird deathgalian"Tusk said

"Hon'no Kakusei!"they yelled

 **They transformed into the zyuohgers and began to fight the deathgalian but their attacks kept on missing, the deathgalian saw Amu and he possessed her.**

"No way"Yamato said, Sera gasped

"Not again"Tusk said

"Amu!"Leo yelled

 **Amu began to fight the other zyuogher meanwhile in a pitch black place, the real Amu woke up**

"Where am I?"Amu asked, a hole appeared and Amu saw her herself fighting with Yamato

"Yamato-kun? Why am I fighting him?"Amu asked

 **Amu saw that she began to fight Sera and Tusk**

"Tusk-kun? Sera-chan?"Amu asked

 **She was about to fight Leo but she couln't**

"What? Why can't this stupid zyuohger fight this one?"Amu(deathgalian) asked

"I can't fight Leo-kun?"Amu asked herself

 **She remembered what happened earlier**

 _flashback_

 _"Leo-kun, what are you doing here?"Amu asked_

 _"I wanted to help you carry your groceries"Leo answered_

 _"Wow, Leo-kun you're so kind"Amu said, she gave Leo her bags_

 _Flashback ended_

"Of course, it must of been when Leo-kun came to help me, but the others help too, but why this moment?"Amu asked

 **Yamato, Sera, Tusk and Leo went back to the tree house**

"That Deathgalian, I'll kill him, once I get him out of Amu"Leo said

"Leo, I need to ask you. Did you do something to make Amu not fight you"Tusk asked

"No all I did, was help Amu with the groceries."Leo said

"No that can't be it because when Amu was moebas, I was able to get through to her, and here she was still able to fight me"Tusk said

"Maybe if you try to talk to her again like last time, maybe it'll work"Sera said

"Yeah."Yamato said

"No, because I think that even though Amu is her inside, she wont be easy to wake her up like last time"Tusk said

 **At night Leo couldnt sleep**

"Amu..."Leo whispered

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, sorry if this is maybe bad because I have no idea on what to do with it but I hope you enjoy it**

* * *

 **Amu(Deathgalien)went back to the ship, but it was walking like it was uncomfortable**

"This tail is a real pain in the butt"Amu(Deathgalien) said

 **Amu saw the ship**

"It's not my fault. You're or I'm around super scary Deathgaliens"Amu said and she then saw them

"Kubar, I remember him when I became one of his sticky moebas."Amu said

"I also had to fight Tusk-kun that day"Amu said

"Another success, I was able to make her moebas but now a deathgalien is now her, great work Naria"Kubar said

"Naria did this to me?"Amu asked

 **Back on Earth, Amu(Deathgalien) was creating trouble. The zyumen tails reacted**

"Amazing, we can still react to the deathgalien even though its one of our friends"Tusk said

 **They ran to city and saw Amu(Deathgalien) waiting for them**

"YOU! LEAVE AMU ALONE!"Leo yelled

 **Amu(deathglien) began to fight the others, but Leo then held onto Amu's arms**

"Amu if you can here me, you need to fight this deathgalien, answer me"Leo said. Amu(deathgalien) started to groan a bit

"Leo-kun?"Amu asked

"Amu?"Leo asked

 **Amu(deathglien) ran away from Leo and the others**

"How did she respond?"Yamato asked

"I don't know, I was just being a friend. But why me?"Leo asked

 **Back at the tree house, Yamato, Sera and Tusk were thinking on how to save Amu, but Leo was kept think on why Amu only can't him**

 **back on the deathgalien ship**

"Naria, your work has a bug in it!"Amu(deathgalien) said

"What but Naria you followed the instructions right?"Kubar asked

"All of it but I think that the person that you possessed that taken a liking to zyuoh lion"Naria said

"Just my luck"Amu(deathgalien) said.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

 **Yeah yeah, short part but whenever I go out and come back home, I'm very tired and I dont go onto my laptop much when I come back home**


End file.
